Violet
Violet Parr, Vi for short, is one of the four protagonists in Disney/Pixar's 2004 hit animated feature The Incredibles. She is a playable character in Disney Infinity. Violet was released on August 18th at launch and re-released alongside Vanellope and Rapunzel in the Girl Power Pack. While in two player, the second player is unable to see Violet in anyway while she's invisible, this was however removed starting in 2.0 making her outline visible while under her invisibility, making her a lot easier to spot. Appearance Violet has a slender frame and black hair. She wears her super suit designed by Edna Mode to disappear as completely as Violet does. Her mask aids to hide her secret identity. Abilities ''Disney Infinity Invisibility and the ability to create force fields are Violet's most powerful abilities. Though never seen in the movie, in ''Disney Infinity she is able to project her force fields and use them as an offensive weapon instead of just a defense. ''Disney Infinity 2.0 Violet has the same abilities in the sequel, plus an added Skill Tree. Skill Tree The Incredibles When she is first introduced, Violet is depicted as gloomy, uncertain and socially withdrawn -- preferring to hide behind her long raven hair. She has a crush on one of her classmates, Tony Rydinger, but is too shy to approach him and turns herself invisible whenever he looks her way so as to avoid attention. ''"Like many teen girls, Violet doesn't like being different from her peers and especially doesn't want to be noticed. But when she learns she's a force to be reckoned with, Violet pulls back her hair and allows her true self to shine." Trivia *In Disney Infinity 1.0 Violet can drive while she's invisible, making whatever mount she rides on look as if it's moving by itself in a ghostly/haunting fashion, this also works if she picks up a townsperson or another character and carries them (which also makes completing certain missions in The Incredibles Play Set far easier, especially ones that requires zoo animals to be return as she can beat it without ever being seen), however when using a melee weapon or item she'll reveal herself. *Her model number is 1000019. *She's the only playable character from the Incredibles who doesn't have a range attack in her moveset or upgrade in her skill tree as it's taken up by her invisibility. *In Disney Infinity, Violet is voiced by Sarah Vowell, who voiced her in the film, however she's miscredited as Sara Vowell instead in the credits. *Some Disney Infinity fans say that she probably must be the most powerful figure in the game. However, other fans say that Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey Mouse is the most powerful figure in the game (with Elsa also in consideration for the most powerful figure as well), this is however no longer the case as later games such as Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition and Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition introduced even stronger characters such as Hulk and Hulkbuster who are even stronger if not more powerful than Violet herself, despite this she's considered to be 1 of the stronger 1.0 characters, even more so now that Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey was nerfed in 3.0. *Her figure is the most notorious 1 out of the game series in terms of durability as her head has a very high tendency to fall off likely due to her figure's pose, this makes her one of three characters of the Incredibles whose head can fall off of their figure, the other 2 are Mrs. Incredible and Dash. *Violet is the only playable member of the Incredibles who wears her supersuit in-game to not have her waist expand when struck by the Glow Urchin (this assuming Syndrome doesn't count as a member of the team). Gallery File:VioletPackaging.jpg|Violet in the packaging. Disney infinity 24.jpeg|Violet in-game. File:VioletPromo.png|Violet in promotional art for The Incredibles. File:Disney Infinity - Violet Character Gameplay - Series 1 File:DISNEY INFINITY Violet Category:Characters Category:The Incredibles Category:Playable Characters Category:Pixar Category:Series 1 Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:DI Category:DI2 Category:DI3 Category:Female Characters